rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
RQG 31 Water Way to Go...
Summary Bertie bribes the train staff to run the train, which gets stuck, forcing Bertie to head into the tunnel on foot. Hamid, Sasha and Zolf sail across the sea, trying not to drown. Synopsis Bertie arrives at the terminal for the train, which is crowded with people. The staff explain that they need to check for damp, and may have to close the train today. Bertie offers the staff member gold, critically succeeding. The member of staff is calculating the total sum required, eventually settling on 30 gold. The train is decadent with a huge engine and plenty of cargo carriages. On the train, Bertie overhears the driver talking to the bribed member of staff. When Bertie asks what time they'll arrive in Calais, the driver says that they will all die, shouting "DOOM!" when Bertie persists. Bertie strikes up a conversation with the bookish Harrison Cambell, who discusses making another outfit for Brutor. Campbell sketches a very handsome, topless Bertie before asking him if he can use him in a future book, which Bertie agrees to. Campbell starts to dive into Bertie's romantic history, before the train shudders to a halt. Bertie confronts the driver, punching the door in, to find out what's going on. The driver explains that the tunnel is full of water and that the lightning from the train would kill Bertie, should he attempt to walk. He explains that it will take a day for anyone to come and assist them. Bertie demands that the driver turns the train off, who says that they cannot turn the train off as it is powered by a lightning elemental. Far above the train, Sasha is thrown off the ship. Zolf casts his trident and chain mail into the raging ocean, shouting "No! If you're going to do anything, take me, not her!" Sasha and Zolf struggle to find each other and eventually get back to the ship where Hamid is still clinging on tight. They reach the eye of the storm. Drowning Breakdown Sasha drops below the water level. Zolf pulls out a knife and severs the sail. Throwing his trident and chain mail into the water, he yells "No! If you're going to do anything, take me, not her!" and leaps into the water. Hamid vomits. Sasha fails to struggle to the surface. Zolf critically fails swimming, losing sight of Sasha and the boat. Hamid crawls to the centre of the boat. Sasha surfaces and is at the whim of the storm. Zolf is still underwater and tries to find Sasha, failing. Hamid changes his outfit to something that will keep him warm, but won't drag him underwater. Sasha sees Zolf and she swims to him. Hamid carefully drags himself up onto the side of the boat. Zolf gets his head above water. Sasha starts to swim the two of them towards the boat. Hamid 'Prestidigitates' red sparks into the air. Sasha goes underwater. Zolf casts 'Stepping Stone' and grabs Sasha to pull her up. Hamid sees the stepping stone and shouts at them. Sasha tries to pull herself up the stepping stone, failing. Zolf attempts to pull Sasha onto the stepping stone, failing. An eerie calm settles around the three of them, although the storm rages around them. Zolf realises that they are in the eye of the storm. During the reprieve, Zolf swims the floating stepping stone to the boat. Quotes * Zolf: Look, I’m sorry, alright, I’m sorry! I’ll do better! Don’t kill my friends! -- * Bertie: So, this seems a little more on the electric side than I was hoping for with the deactivation of the train. Perhaps I could speak to someone more on the supply side of the electricity. Perhaps the lightning elemental itself, hmm? * Driver: Do you have any idea what would happen if we release that lighting elemental for even a moment? * Bertie: No. * Driver: DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Dice rolls and Mechanics Plot Notes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode